1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices and methods for evaporating water or another liquid into an atmosphere. More specifically, the present invention relates to self-contained devices having a shell enclosing an absorbent material and having holes formed therethrough, whereby moisture can be evaporated into the atmosphere, and further relates to methods for using such self-contained devices to supply the humidity to the atmosphere.
2. The Prior State of the Art
Over the years, many systems and devices for introducing water vapor into the air or for elevating and maintaining the humidity level in the air have been developed. Electrically powered humidifying devices, which actively vaporize water or otherwise cause it to be evaporated into the air, are perhaps the most widely used. Although such humidifying devices are capable of adequately introducing water vapor into the air in many environments, there are several disadvantages and limitations associated with them.
First, electrically powered humidifying devices are typically relatively complex, with moving parts that induce the flow of air or that actively vaporize water. The cost of manufacturing such humidifying devices frequently precludes them from being used in situations where they would otherwise be beneficial. Likewise, the cost of supplying electrical energy further makes their use impractical in many settings.
It has also been found that conventional humidifying devices are generally bulky and not capable of being easily transported to new locations. For example, humidifying devices used in refrigeration systems and in many human environments are generally permanently or temporarily fixed in place and cannot be easily moved. Furthermore, conventional humidifying devices are often associated with periodic maintenance that increases the cost of ownership and operation, thereby making such devices less likely to be used in many situations.
In view of the foregoing features of conventional humidifying devices, there is a need in the art for humidifying devices that are relatively inexpensive to manufacture and operate. It would also be desirable to provide humidifying devices that can be operated without electrical power or other external power supplies. It would be a further advantage if such humidifying devices were portable and easily handled by users. Furthermore, it would be advantageous to provide humidifying devices that are self-contained and that can be placed in desired environments without having to be permanently or temporarily secured them to a supporting structure.